A Change Of Heart
by AnimeIsBettaThanYou
Summary: This story is sorta following the Manga and there may be spoilers is you haven't read the manga... I knda don't know where this is headed so yeah, please comment and tell me if I should continue....
1. The Begining

A Change Of Heart

_It's been a year since Sasuke left Konoha, and Sakura, the last Shinobi that saw him in this said village found herself sitting on the exact same bench the young Uchiha left her in. Sakura was staring out into space remembering everything that happened on that terrible day. _

"That was the first time I told him my true feelings." Sakura gritted her teeth, "But that low scum only ignored me, called me annoying and to make matters worst he knocked me out." Sakura felt tears clouding her vision, "Next time I see him I am going to..." She stopped trying to stop her tears from coming out. "...I'm gonna kick the shit out of him and make him pay for the pain he brought to me!" Sakura yelled causing the birds that were hiding in a tree to fly away.

**Time Skip (4 years, which makes them around twenty-ish)**

Sakura was in the hospital tending to a new group of Anbu's, that were all deadly injured. For the past year all of Konoha was in turmoil. And everyone was under a schedule, because if anything was done incorrectly there would be trouble. All ninja's were either working,protecting,fighting or dieing. And the peasants and any child under 13 were hiding in the cave near the hokage's faces (sorry I didn't know where the hid exactly...- -'). The busiest people were the medics, Sakura being the busiest.

Sakura's Schedule

**4:00 a.m-Wake Up**

**4:05 a.m-Shower**

**4:15 a.m-Walk to Work**

**4:30 a.m-Say hi to whoever was working front desk**

**4:40 a.m-Talk to Ino about latest news(gossip)**

**4:50 a.m to 11:40 p.m Work**

**11:50 p.m eat dinner**

**12:00 p.m Sleep/day dream**

But of course not everyday was that relaxing, like the time when Team Gai found Sasuke and Karin and fought endlessly until they had to fall back. Tenten being Sakura's friend and all didn't want to tell her what they found Sasuke and Karin doing. But Lee being Sakura's #1 fan, as Naruto kindly put it announced to Sakura his proclamation of love and all that crap, and adding that Sasuke was giving Karin a hickey right above her shoulder blade. Sakura felt like a knife was thrown right at her heart, but she didn't show it. _So Sasuke found himself a whore, to have his children with..._ she said to herself when she left the room.

But surprisingly today was a bit different, Team Kakashi came back, everyone okay except for Yamato who was exhausted due to Naruto and The Fox. "Sakura-chan how is the healing thing going." Naruto asked grinning ear to ear.

"It's f-" Before Sakura could respond sai interuppted her.

"Dickless don't forget, why we came here." Naruto glared at Sai before turning to Sakura with a very stern face.

"Sakura, we are about to encounter the battle of our lives. We found Sasuke's hide-out and as I remember correctly, you said you were going to help me, bring back Sasuke-teme."

Sakura had a flashback of when Naruto came back after chasing after Sasuke. "Yeah I remember." Sakura looked down in deep thought, _Do I really want that son of a bitch back here after what he did..._

_**"Hellllll No!" Sakura's inner screamed back. "Leave that whore with him so they can have ugly babies and live in a dumpster truck and die of starvation and have pet rats and let Sasuke feel like a idiot and come running back to you and turn him down and let him cry like a pussy!"**_

Sakura was dumbfounded, her inner hasn't spoken in years, _I don't know... You know what I guess your right I ain't coming to get him back, not after what he did to me._"Naruto I'm sorry, but I can't leave I am needed her, and Tsunade-sama will be mad if I left."

"That's okay Sakura I already asked and Shizune is going to take your place." Naruto responded, feeling all high and mighty.

Sakura felt like ripping that sad smile of his face, "Great. When do we leave?" she answered trying her best to look happy.

"Now." Sakura turned around to see her ex-sensei putting away his old Icha-Icha book in his pocket, "We need to get back as soon as possible so I can get started on continueing the Icha-Icha series."

Just to clarify I am following the Manga and if you haven't been reading it (SPOILER AHEAD) Jiriya dies, Asuma dies, Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's child...

Please review )

-AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	2. Teams

Team 7 had been traveling for 2 days straight. And in that time they have concluded that someone on Sasuke's team has a great Chakra sense, because everytime they get within a 5km range they start running. They also have figured that they are badly injured, since they are running, "ehh... Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked out of nowhere," When Sasuke comes home, do you think Tsunde will be kind to him?"

Sakura suddenly remembered the conversation with the two elders, (Flash Back)

_"I don't care if the young Uchiha killed two of the biggest threats in Konoha! He still betrayed our village, and it's either life in prison our death!" Yelled the two counselers in unision._

_Tsunade looked over to Sakura and saw tears brimming her eyes. "How about 4 years of absolute hard labor, and no missions over the D-rank?" The two counselers thought it over, "And he hasn't actually attempted to destroy Konoha, actuall he has been helping us defeat the biggest threat to us."_

_"Hmmm... Well okay, as soon as he returns, 4 years of hard labor, and probation of any mission over D-rank." The counselers announced before leaving._

(End of Flash Back)

_That was two years ago and I'm sure that after this he is most likely goin to be sent to death, but maybe Naruto could probably convince them to ease up on him and let him be sent to prison? But that's if they are nice? _Sakura deep in thought when she accidently bumped into Sai.

"Hey! Ugly watch where you are going, Pakkun said he smells Sasuke's sent seperating."

"Okay guys there is one Sasuke going to the North, another South, and one West. We are going to need to seperate into three groups. Sa-"

"Kakashi, why don't I just use my shodow clones?" Naruto interrupted. Sakura thought it was a better idea, because at least they would be together.

"No, normally that would be a great idea. But all of the Sasukes are with another person. And if we get any chance, we should kill any of his team mates, since that is what are mission really is." Kakashi announced, before he stopped, "The teams will be divided like this, Naruto/Yamato Sai/Sakura and I will go alone."

"Kakashi-sensei, we got a problem. We need someone to go back and call for backup." Yamato interrupted. "I fear that this battle might be bigger than what we are expecting."

Kakashi was afraid of that, _Well Sakura can't go, she is our only medic,Naruto could, but like that would happen, I can't, hmmmm... _"Sai. Go back to Konoha and call for backup. Yamato you will have to go seperatly. Sakura and Naruto you go North, Yamato west, I will go South. Sai you go back to konoha. Okay!"

"Hai!" We all said as we departed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Please leave me a comment, and ThankYou for reading.

AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	3. We finally Meet

"Sasuke-kun. Ummm... I feel two Chakra's comming straight for us. I believe they have spread out, one West, South and... huh? This can't be right?" Karin looked frustrated.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked not showing amy emotion what so ever.

"Someone is going east. No one is going East."

Sasuke looked frustrated, _Why would everyone spread, but one retreat? Unless..._"Karin we need to stop." Karin looked at Sasuke as if he has gone insane.

"Nani?" She put her hand on Sasuke's forehead, and Sasuke being himself swipped it away.

"There is no use running, heal me now. This is going to be a good fight." Karin immediatly took out her arm and Sasuke bit it and layed his head on the tree barch. "We might as well rest while we wait."

Naruto and Sakura 

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked breaking the tension.

"Huh, oh sure Naruto." Sakura answered smiling.

"Do you know if Hinata likes me?" Sakura atomatically started laughing, "Neh! Sakura-chan I'm seriouse!"

Sakura stopped laughing, "Ohhh.. 'hic' Your seriouse? 'hic'"

Naruto noded, "Yeah."

"Ugh well, ya no. She had a crush on you since like... forever, right."

"WHAT! How come no one ev-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura suddenly stopped. He followed Naruto's gaze, and saw Sasuke laying down his eyes clossed and a red headed girl curled up next to him. "Sakura." Naruto looked at Sakura, her fist clenched her head was down, Naruto couldn't tell if she was crying. Then the most akward thing happened she smiled... Then all of a sudden she threw four kunias straight for the red head(no offense to anyone with red hair).

But that was all blocked with Sasuke's arm. Sakura grinned and Sasuke realized that there was poison on the tip. Sakura was running full speed, her fist glowing. Sasuke moved, barely, he was ready for the impact. But that never came, instead Naruto was infront of Sakura, his hand on her shoulder. "Stop! Sakura this is my fight, and I wanna fight this alone."

Sasuke tipped and the girl he snuggled with supported him up. She opened her chest showing bite marks all over, "No, its poison you can't heal me." Sasuke flinched and the girl just glared at Sakura.

Naruto glared at him, "Sakura... heal him, if we are going to fight I wanna be even with him." Sakura looked startled, "Now!"

Sakura glared at him, "Lay him down." she returned to her emotionless mask. She didn't flinch.

"Karin! Let me down." Sasuke fidgeted. As she layed him down. Sakura took out her medical supplies, gave one last death glare. She returned her attention to Sasuke.

"This is going to sting a bit." She said to Sasuke. She slowly began removing the poison and Sasuke was feeling less stiff by the second. Now Sasuke is still a man with hormones so when he felt Sakura's breast brush his chest, his eyes stared directly at it. _Hmmm. Good size, nice and plump. I guessing size B or may-. What the hell! Sakura is so not my type, she's to weak and annoying._ "There it's all gone, you could just bite your girlfriend, and let Naruto beat the shit out of you. So we can take you home and put you in prison." Sakura huffed out returning back, behind Naruto.

Sasuke almost flinched when he heard what she said, Karin just smirked and openedher shirt to her upper chest and shoved in Sasuke's face and glraing daggers at Sakura, who merly smirked and remained to look dull. Naruto on the other hand was drooling all over, as Sasuke bit her with less enthuseasm as she pretended to moan.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay thanks to all who is reading my story! And please if you all feel like you wanna see something in my story please tell me!

AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	4. A Fight?

Okay Sorry, I'm gonna have to put this author note in...

Thank You to all who left me comments, and to adding my story to there alert thingy.

You guys make me feel so good and its very encouraging!

Now to the fight!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The rules are simple. Better man wins, and can do anything to the losers. For example, drag the losers lazy butt to Konoha and make him live a happy life!" Naruto yelled. "And we are allowed to use our medics, but the attacker can not hit the medics, but the medics can fight each other."

"Hn." Sasuke answered, making Naruto look very irritated.

"Ughhhh!! What does 'hn' mean I hate it. You always use it, 'Sasuke how are you feeling?' Hn. 'Whatcha doin?' Hn. 'Sasuke your gay.' Hn. What are you to stupid, that you don't know how to respond? Or is it that your brain doesn't function quick enough that it automatically says 'hn'." Naruto was practically screaming.

There was a long silence until, "Hn." That was the final straw. A vein popped out of Naruto's head and his head enlarged.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Stop saying that, it's so annoying and I can't tell if you are saying that in an I'm annoying tone, or a happy one." Naruto was so frustrated that steam was literally coming out of his ear. "It's so much harder to tell how you are feeling, compared to Sakura!" He accidentally yelled out the last part. And he atomaticly covered his head, ready for a punch... But it never came, he turned and saw Sakura and Karin fighting head on. Sakura had a scratch on her check and Karin had numeral bruises on her face. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned around facing Sasuke completely.

"Hn.. How about we make a bargain, I know Sakura didn't take out all the poison, because my Sharingan doesn't work, and you are all beat up. So which ever one of them loses has to do whatever the winning team wants them too." Naruto's mouth dropped open... "What's wrong dobe?"

"Y- you actually said something other then 'hn' and you said more than 10 words." Naruto responded. This comment only got him a puch on the face,

"Hn."

"Aww. Now we are back to the on word." Naruto exclaimed as he got back up, "I should have recorded that."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I am sosososososo sorry this one is short, I will update later, 'cause I have to go somewhere.

p.s. I noticed last time I had a lot of spelling errors, and I am pretty sure I still do.

Sorry spellin is not my thing...

AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	5. Firetruck

Okay, I am sososososo sorry that my last update was so short. But I had nothing else to add, it was just a filler for this chapter... I will try to make this one a bit longer.

P.s. Sorry if my author notes are bothering you. (if it is... suck it up!just kidding)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Go Sakura!!" Naruot yelled from on top of a tree. "Kick that whore's butt!" Karin flinched before yelling.

"Who yah callin whore. You Homo!" Karin shot back she was about to add more when Sakura popped up behind her.

"You should pay attention to your opponent." Sakura said in a cold voice and punched Karin right in the face sending her flying a good 20 km. Sasuke thought she was done when Sakura jumped landing on top of Karin and kicking her up in the air and just before she was gonna land Sakura grabbed one kuni(sp?) with poison on the tip, she was about to throw it when someone grabbed her arm... It was SASUKE!?

"Stop."_I did not think Sakura was this strong_. Sasuke had Karin in one arm, hanging from her shirt, Sakura's rist.

Sakura snatched her wrist back, and stalked back to where Naruto was, "Sorry for hurting your...**girlfriend**." Sasuke tightened his grip on Karin's shirt. Naruto embraced Sakura who just stood there. Sasuke felt something unfamiliar to him he couldn't describe it but he just pushed it to the back of his mind. After Naruto said a few comforting words to Sakura he turned to Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, you lost. Now you have to do as I say... You have to come with us to Konoha." Naruto was now grinning like an idiot. Sasuke was smirking.

"...I lied."Sasuke jumped off, but didn't get so far, because all of a sudden he couldn't move. He looked down at Karin. And saw chakra strings connecting to her hair,clothes and some body parts. He followed them and lead to Sakura's fingers. She was emotionless. Naruto on the other hand was furious.

"You lied, Teme. You promised, and I fell for it. I guess we are gonna have to bring you by force." Naruto stepped back and Sakura did a few hand signs, and then everything went black in Sasuke's mind.

Tsunade's Office

"Well it seems that they do not need back up Sai" Tsunade turned in her chair looking at Sai, who was skimming thru a bunch of pages. Then put the book away and put on a face, that was either shock or constipation. "What are you doing?"

Sai turned back to his usual face, "Well I was trying to copy the face that is meant to be shown for being surprise. Like this." He pointed in his book, showing a man who, supposedly was 'surprised'. Tsunade looked at him like he was insane. "See like the face you are making, you are either disgusted or you are confused." Sai was grinning feeling like he was teaching Tsunade.

"Yeah...right. Well it seems I don't need to call for Team Guy." She stood up, "Well Sai thank you for that wonderful lesson, if you need me I will be in the hospital practicing my shocked face." Tsunade said sarcastically as she walked out of her office. Leaving Sai, who had no idea, she was making fun of him, behind.

Tsunade met up with Team 7 at the hospital. Kakashi was in the hospital, he managed to just barely take down Juugo, but he had to use his Sharingan. Yamato who was probably gonna be out for a month, since he wasn't even awake. Naruto surprisingly wasn't harmed and Sakura who had minor cuts.

"Well I was expecting you two to be beat up...or in a deadly situation. But it seems you guys just stood and watched." Tsunade looked at them and then at who Naruto had on his shoulder. "Hmmm Sasuke doesn't look like he was in a deadly battle either." She looked down to who Sakura had been dragging. "Wow, well this one on the other hand looks kinda dead." She lifted it and told a nurse to bring her to the Emergency Room. She looked at Sasuke, "You two can bring him to an empty room." Tsunade just waved her hand and looked at the board.

Naruto was following Sakura's lead to an empty room. "Sakura, do you think Tsunade would be nice to Sasuke." Sakura stopped and unlocked a door. It was a kids room. "Ehhh...Sakura don't cha think this room is a little to... uhhhh baby-ish." He was looking around, there was posters. funky mirrors. the bed was as a fire truck. Sakura just sat in a chair that was a fire hydrant. She had her legs curled up to her and her head was on her knees. Naruto took this as a sign to shut up.

It has been 2 hours since they have arrived and they learned that Karin is recovering, Juugo is okay, in fact he was attending therapy to calm him down, Suigetsu sadly had past on, and Sasuke was still unconscious. "Naruto you know I can stay here and wait, you can go meet up with Hinata." Sakura had spoken out of no where, that Naruto had to wait for a few seconds to clarify what she said.

"Oh, thanks Sakura-chan. I will say hi to Hinata for you." He eagerly stood up and waved as he left the room. Sakura took this as an opportunity to release the binding on her stomach revealing a scar so deep. She did a couple of hand signs and slowly green chakra came slowly out of her fingers. She flinched a couple of times.

"Hn. So you hid that from Naruto." Sasuke was fully awake and sitting on his fire truck. "Oh. Love the room." He added sarcastically.

Sakura just continued pumping chakra into her wound. "You should enjoy it while it lasts. Because you aren't staying here for long." She stood up and pulled her shirt down covering the scar.

"Hn. What am I going to prison, like I care. I know Naruto he probably get me out be-" Sakura interrupted.

"But Naruto can't raise you from the dead." She walked out side the room, leaving Sasuke silent. _Dead. I can't die, I have to rebuild my clan. I can't rebuild it dead. _Sasuke stopped his thinking when Sakura walked in, followed by Karin.

"If ya wanna rebuild your damn clan back I suggest you start now, before it's to late." Karin's mouth was wide open and she started blushing madly. "You will be sentence to death by the counselors next week." She was about to leave when Sasuke was suddenly right in front of her.

"Sakura is there any chance that they will let me leave?" Sasuke spoke like it was nothing but Sakura could feel his heart pounding.

"..." Sakura didn't say anything for a while. "I tried that 3 years ago, and they said they would let you stay under probation for a while, but now I don't think they are gonna let you go." She walked of and no one else could tell that she was sad, except for Sasuke who saw her clearly threw her mask.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This one is a little bit longer...

AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have no idea why other people put this here, because no one is gonna think they own Naruto, but whatever I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto.

"Tsunade!! I know you don't want the last Uchiha to die! But he is a threat to all of Konoha. And right now we are in a war with the war he started. Please and mature yourself enough and think, if we as little as put him in probation, or prison, all the countries are gonna take that as we are weak." The counselors decided to visit again and were insisting on putting Sasuke to death.

"But, he is the last of his kind. If we kill him we will lose the chance of gaining the power of the Sharingan." Tsunade was just throwing out ideas,now. "I'm the Hokage, don't I have any power as to what I do in this village."

"You are the Hokage, you are suppose to protect the village, not destroy it. You are suppose to be brilliant, and think ahead."

"I know that and believe me Naruto will probably do a better job. His father did and Naruto and Sakura could change Sasuke. They have put their life on the line for Sasuke. And they finally get him here and now your just gonna throw it away, putting there life on the waist basket like all the other lives you have killed." Tsunade hit the jackpot. The two counselors looked at each other/

"Fine 2 year probation. Since you wanted to take advantage of the Sharingan, why don't you let Kakashi take care of him I mean, Kakashi has the Sharingan and could probably train him. "

Tsunade was suddenly relieved. "Fine as long as he can live."

"He will. Well we will be off and you will be telling young Uchiha the good news."

"Ch. Yeah thanks. Bye." And the counselors left. "Great now I have to deal with Sasuke." Tsunade walked out of the rom and headed for the hospital.

Hospital Room

"Sasuke-kun come on you know you want to revive your clan, why don't you just hurry up and let's get started. You know it would be nice to tell my son that we made him on a fire truck." Karin gave a seductive smile. "And we can call him Siren." Karin crawled up on top of Sasuke who just looked her over.

_Hmmm... This is not right. I need to revive my clan, but I do not want it to be with Karin. I think I'd rather have it with Ino. I mean I have a week right and no one said I can't use that week searching. _Karin was now sitting on Sasuke and was slowly grinding on him. Sasuke wasn't ever gonna admit this, but it felt good but at the same time he hated it. He was about to say something when the door was slowly opened.

"Oh my god!! I guess I'm interrupting." It was Tsunade and the whole team 7(except Yamato) Karin automatically turned meeting Sakura's gaze and grinded one last time on Sasuke, before jumping off. Tsunade automatically was turned off by Karin, "Ummm... Sasuke I have some good news. I have convinced the counselers for letting you live. However your gonna have to stay with Kakashi. She looked at Karin but your little friend here has to go to prison." Karin was suddenly full of fear. Until Naruto coughed, "errrr... I mean she will be living with, "she looked down, "...Sakura." Karin grinned and Sakura automatically left the room.

Naruto was gonna follow her when Sai bumped into him. "Oh sorry, Naruto I just wanted to meet the Ice Princess." Sai walked in and put on one of his pretend smiles, "Hello I am Sai." _Remember greeting a friend polietly increase chances of better friendship._

"Hn,"

Sakura

_Oh joy, I get a slut to sleep in my house and contaminate all the rooms._

**Hey think of the bright side you command her.**

_I guess, I mean she still has labor and I'm always working..._

**U oh. Hey pay attention, you are walking into. **"Sakura, are you okay?" It was Kakashi. "You missed the meeting." Sasuke was smirking with his hands in his pocket and Karin was walking with her arm on Sasuke's waist. Sakura had forgotten she had the same apartment building with Kakashi, in fact all of Team 7, Sakura lives right above Kakashi, Naruto two the left side and Sai, under Kakashi. (It was an idea Naruto came up with to bond more.) "Well Sakura here's your new roommate." Karin skipped happily to Sakura.

"Hello roomy. We are gonna have lots of fun." She grinned at Sakura, and Sakura just flinched. _This is gonna be just great._**Yeah right.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hope you like it this, is really the actual start of my story.

AnimeIsBettaThanYou


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait.

Sakura and Karin

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeee- _Sakura's alarm clock was flying out the window. "A bit grouchy are we?" said an oh to familiar red head (again no offense). Sakura gave her a death glare, flipped her off and went to the bathroom. _shhhlip! crash! boom! splash! _Sakura came out with tomato juice all over her hair. She was pissed off, she glared at Karin who merly giggled, "Oops." Sakura smiled and came full force, her fist glowing green, she aimed her fist at Karin. "Ahhh! Sakura it's just a jo-" she never finished the sentence as she went flying out the window.

Sakura turned on her heels, chin up, and marched straight to the bathroom. "Baka." she whispered to her self.

Kakashi and Sasuke

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeee- _"There goes Sakura's fifth alarm clock this month." Kakashi had woken up at 3:50 am, and was carefully marking his calendar. Sasuke was busy watching the alarm clock go off in the distance.

"Hn. Figures, she was always hot-blooded." he turned around and stretched. "So you woke me up just to see if Sakura's alarm clock was gonna live?" Kakashi turned around.

"No, I wanted to see if Karin would leave early today." He turned back to the window. Leaving Sasuke bewildered. Kakashi didn't even turn, "Oh you'll see."

_shhhlip! crash! boom! splash! thud! thud! thud! _"Ahhh! Sakura it's just a jo-" Sasuke and Kakashi stared in astonishment.

"Wow! she went futher then Naruto..." Kakashi said watching as Karin's body went flying into the distance. "Well that's the show, _yawn_, well better get dressed. If you don't mind, I'll be in the shower before you." Kakashi walked into the bathroom. While Sasuke watched as a couple medical nins jumped over to where Karin's body was.

Naruto

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeee- Snore!! shhhlip! crash! boom! splash! thud! thud! thud! _"Ahhh! Sakura it's just a jo-" _snore!! cough cough! _"Ughhh.. Five more minutes!" _Snore!_

Tsunade's office

"Sakura, is it true you punched Karin all the way to the exit of Konoha?" Tunade looked the least bit interested.

Sakura glanced over to where Karin was sitting pouting and gripping Sasuke's arm. "Yup."

"Okay say sorry and go back to the hospital, a new set of Anbu's are returning." Sakura turned around.

"SorryKarin." She said it in a mumble of words, before she walked out side leaving Karin opened mouthed and Naruto, Juugo and Sai laughing.

Tsunade looked up and stared at Karin, "Okay now that that's over, let's discuss the punishments for the three of you. Juugo, you are already taking therapy, and we can't risk you getting out of hand, so you just stay in therapy and when the time comes you can help out in the academy. Karin you can heal people, in a strange way, but I think it's best you not work with Sakura for the time being...hmmm.. Karin what do you like doing?"

Karin was shocked at the question, but sheepishly looked at Sasuke, "I like watching Sasuke..."

"Freak." Naruto faked cough, leading to Sai and Juugo giggling.

Karin sent him a death glare, " And I love laying back and you now chillin." Karin was gonna continue on about Sasuke, and other stuff that interst her. But Tsunade interupted.

"Okay." Tsunade looked the least bit interested, "What do you hate, I mean doing, not people." Tsunade caught Karin side glance at Naruto.

"Well, I don't like cleaning or... well cleaning."

"So let me get this straight you don't like cleaning, so a job for you would be laying around watching Sasuke?" Tsunade looked up at her with a dull expression.

Karin suddenly felt embarresed, "No, I mean I can file." she looked over at Sasuke, "I mean, i can cook, do laundry, I love playing with kids and I can clean, just like a good mother can. I just perfer not to clean." She smiled as she looked at Sasuke.

"Pfft. Yeah and I can fly." Naruto said as he pretended to flap his wings. Earing a death glare from Karin and a snicker from everyone in the room...except for Sasuke.

Tsunade looked at Karin, "Okay, umm since you like acting like a mother..." She looked around and winked at Naruto. "You will be Naruto's pretend mom, which includes cooking, cleaning, laundry and wait you said your good with kids, so you have to be extremly kind to Naruto." Naruto stood up and smiled as he ran over to Karin with open arms.

"You'll be like the mom I always wanted." Naruto screeched in an annoyingly high tone.

After everyone stopped laughing, Tsunade looked over to the allmighty Sasuke, "And you..." Tsunade looked Sasuke straight in the eye, "You can help Sakura and the medics, heal and comfort all the people wounded from the stupid war you started with the hidden mist village."

Sasuke still looked dead when he replined, "Hn."

Tsunade was trying to calm herself as she grumbled, "Dissmised."

oooo

Sorry I haven't updated, I had like four tournaments this past weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

I noticed in my last chapter I put hidden mist village... It's supposed to be hidden rain village... Oh I also noticed my chapters are extremely short. So I am gonna try making this one long.

oooo

"Sakura please come to the reception office. You have a new ummm intern...here." Ino announced in the intercom. She was glaring at Sasuke...

"Be there in a minute. Removing poison from Kiba." Sakura responded.

"Okay." Ino responded. She returned her glare at Sasuke. "You hurt Sakura again, I will personally hunt you down. I don't care if I die trying! As long as you get what you deserve. You pile of sh-"

"Ino? Sasuke?" Sakura came in wiping blood off her hands. "What's wrong?"

Ino looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye's, "Ugh. I was just telling Sasuke where the bathroom is..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "What the hell is he doing here?" Sakura was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced over to Ino, "Oh. Please don't tell me he's my intern." Ino nodded putting her head down. Sakura's fist turned white, " Great no need trying to teach him, He won't listen..." Sakura turned around, "C'mon we got a pregnant woman in room 12." Sakura walked off.

"Hn." Sasuke followed Sakura down the hall.

Room 12

"Ahhhhh!! Huh huh huh!! Ahhhh!!" Yelled a pretty brunette she had a grip on Sasuke's hand which was turning red.

"Good job! just keep it going, Your baby is almost here." Sakura's head had disappeared between the ladies legs.

"Ughhhh!! Ahhhhh!! huh huh huh huh!" The pregnant lady was panting and Sasuke's hand was now fractured.

"Wahhhhh!! Wahhh!!" Sakura cut off the babies cord(I have no idea what comes after this so just pretend as I fast forward to handing the baby to the lady.)

"Here you go, congratulation you have a little boy." Sakura gently handed her the baby boy. "I'm sorry your husband isn't here." The brunette smiled softly as she gently hugged her son.

"It's okay, he's helping save the country." Sasuke suddenly felt pain shoot through his body and dropped on the floor hugging his hand. The girl suddenly felt shocked, "Oh! I am sosososo sorry... You know I never actually thought of a name and I would like to thank you. Ummm.. What is your name." She looked at Sasuke on the floor Sakura healing his hand.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke responded waiting for her reaction.

She smiled, "And your last name?"

Sasuke took a deep, "Uchiha."

The girl looked emotionless, "Hmmm... How about Sachia?" She smiled. "Sachia. I like it." She was smiling as she was looking at her sleeping baby. Sasuke and Sakura was looking at the baby in awe, not noticing she was extremely close to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sakura was startled as she realized her hand was resting in his inner thigh.

"Oh.. Uhh... Better go check if there is another patient on the line." She got up, "Again congratulations." Sakura smiled and walked out the room, leaving Sachiha and his mom alone.

o-o-o-o

Sasuke was slowly following Sakura, looking at her butt occasionally. It has been a week since he got assigned to hospital duty... He hated it. There was so much work, he couldn't believe Sakura had been doing all this work at age of 14. Although Sakura did say that that the only reason it's busy is because of the war. He was amazed that Sakura manages to smile and have conversations with everyone, only sleeping for 4 hours. In fact everybody had around that much time of rest.

"Sakura-chan how come you never have vacations?" Naruto was visiting Sakura and Sasuke and was being annoying...again. "C'mon Sakura ask Tsunade for a break. It's just for one day." Sasuke was leaning against the wall. "I mean look at poor Sasuke he's been here for a week and all he had been doing is helping and working." Naruto glared at Sasuke, giving him a 'act like your dieing look', Sasuke merely smirked adnd slumped to the ground. Naruto was expecting more acting but decided it was alright, "See." Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"Fine. One day only." Sakura then realized Naruto never told her why he needed her, "What are we doing anyways." Naruto grinned.

"We are going on a triple date!!" Sakura punched Naruto on the face. "Awww! Sakura It's just for one day. And I really want my family to see me propose." Sakura stopped, Sasuke's mouth opened.

"To who?" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unision. They were glaring at Naruto. Naruto blushed...

"Ummm... To Hinata..." Sakura was astonished, Sasuke was speechless. " Does that mean you guys will be going?"

"Uhh sure, but I don't got a date..." Sakura looked at Naruto, still amazed that he is already proposing.

Naruto looked at his feet, "Ummmm... Well you see I kinda hoped you and Sas-"

"Hell No!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura c'mon, for me." Sakura shook her head. Naruto look over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, what do you think."

"I don't want to go." he responded in a monotone voice.

"What why?" Naruto was feeling very depressed.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Fine you know what, you guys all suck!" Naruto stomped out of the hospital like a little kid, "I hate you! Forget I even asked you."

0.0

I'll update later.


End file.
